<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by Ghost_of_cabin7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348458">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_of_cabin7/pseuds/Ghost_of_cabin7'>Ghost_of_cabin7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Remus Lupin, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_of_cabin7/pseuds/Ghost_of_cabin7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in which Remus is plagued with a nightmare about being in werewolf form and hurting his friends and Sirius comes to comfort him. Also they kiss. Oops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howls echoed in Remus’ ears.<br/>
His limbs felt stretched and sore, too big, much to big for his body. He looked down to see tufts of dark brown hair cover his entire body and claws extended from his paws. His senses had been dramatically heightened, every small snap of twigs under his feed, every tweet or snuffle of the life of the night felt like a shriek in his ears. His fierce, piercing eyes flickered quickly from one object to another, never deciding where to focus on. Worst of all was the smell. The smell was thick and metallic and made his nostrils burn intensely. The smell was so familiar yet so hard to place. It smelt almost like- no. it couldn’t be, Remus thought. It can’t be. He wasn’t- he couldn’t-
<br/>
It was the thick, oozing smell of blood.
<br/>
Suddenly his vision widened and he could finally focus on the scene in front of him. What his saw made him howl in pain. Grief spread over him as he saw his three best friends, Sirius, James and Peter, laying limp on the floor, crimson liquid spilling out of gashed and claw marks on their body.
<br/>
Blood overflowed all his senses. His mouth was spilling with the sour, metallic liquid, his nose was flaring with the smell, he could feel his paws. Wet and heavy with the blood of his best friends, his vision was overtaken with glistening crimson.
<br/>
These were his best friends. The people who were always there for him, even when they found out what he really was. The people he laughed with, the people he cried with, the people who felt more like home than any house ever could. And he had mercilessly killed them in cold blood. I’m a monster, he thought. I’m a terrible person, the only people who show me love and kindness and this is how I repay them. I’m a monster.
<br/>
He let out a series of agonizing howls, each cutting through the forest like a ferocious animal.<br/>
I’m a monster I’m a monster I’m a monster-<br/>
“Remus wake up!”
<br/>
A familiar yet frantic voice awoke Remus from hat must have been a dream. The last thing he remembered was retreating from the party’s festivities in the Gryffindor common room, the commotion being too overwhelming to the senses after the full moon. Oh god, the full moon. The dream came rushing back to him, making his evey burn and brim with tears. His breath felt shallow and his chest felt hollow. Quickening, his breath was getting out of control, suddenly he couldn’t catch it he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t-
<br/>
“Remus. Remus look at me.” Remus’ eyes managed to flicker up to the frantic, familiar voice’s owner. Looking back at him was Sirius’ eye, a clouded, moonlit pool of silver. Just by his eyes Remus could see just how concerned he was, which made Remus’ heart feel heavy. A small part of him was relieved to not see gashes and claw marks covering Sirius, though the rest of him knew the possibility of that ever actually happening was so unlikely. Although, was it? He very well knew what he was capable of…
<br/>
“ Remus breathe, your ok, your fine. I’m here, it’s ok, I’m here,” his voice the softest Remus had ever heard it, “it was just a nightmare, it wasn’t real, it was just a dream.
”<br/>
For how long, Remus wasn’t sure, but somehow Sirius’ arms snaked their way round Remus, holding him in a warmth embrace as if he thought that Remus might brake or fall apart if he wasn’t holding him together, resting his head or Remus’. This calmed Remus, causing his breath to even out a bit more. He allowed himself to lean into this embrace, letting the warm tears fall down his face, too exhausted to hold them in.
<br/>
After what felt like an eternity, Sirius finally pulled away to scan Remus, to see the damage. Remus already missed the warmth of the embrace, missed the smell of musty cologne and a hint of alcohol. It felt like a part of him had left. Meeting eyes, Sirius was frantically searching for answers without using a single word. After his attempts failed miserably,  he asked “ What happened? What did you see?”
<br/>
Remus took a deep breathe, then told Sirius the horrifying visions of the dream. He told him how he was in werewolf form, how everything felt so overwhelming until- he choked up once he got to the last part. Sirius nodded along, intently listening to the dream. Once Remus had reached the end, he finished with “ I’m a monster. You shouldn’t be around me, all of you, you’ll just get hurt.”
<br/>
Sirius gently rested his hand  on Remus’ cheek, wiping away the trickles of tears away. His hand was so soft, so comforting, it made Remus’ heart flutter. “ You could never be a monster,” Sirius whispered, leaning forwards until their foreheads were resting on each other’s, “ We all love you. I love you.”
<br/>
Remus studied the other boy’s eyes, looking for any signs of lying, yet he could not find any. Slowly, Sirius leaned in and pressed lips with Remus. The burning taste of alcohol still sweet on the tip of Sirius’ tongue from the party earlier. Sirius pulled away, searching for an ‘ok’ sign to continue. In a reply, Remus ran his hands through Black’s long curls, pulling his head forward and met once again, kissing to a soundless rhythm. They stayed that way for long time, too uncaptured in the bliss of the moment to care about their surroundings. Soon enough, sunlight trickled through the window, and they laid there, Remus’ head rested on Sirius’ shoulder whilst he had his chin rested on Remus’ head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you can, please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed scene as this is my first fic i need a lil bit of a confidence boost lol. only if u want to tho. ok thx for reading have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>